Slipped Away
by xXxSilverMoonxXx
Summary: When Demyx left, Zexion died. Emotionless and cold, can he ever get his feeling back? AU


A/N: Hey there! Silver here. I dunno where this came from, I pulled it from hammer space! It's two int eh morning, and I'm exhausted, but I needed to let some creative juices out. Read, review all that jazz.

Enjoy

* * *

Lonely.

It was his only emotion. For four years, since his best friend moved away, he had been alone.

He could remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

"_So, Have a good summer, and good luck in high school." With that the bell rang, and the last day of eighth grade was over. _

"_Dem!" A small, fragile looking boy with blue hair grinned up at his best friend, a taller, tan boy with shaggy dark blond hair.  
"Can you believe it's over Zexy? We're going to be in high school! Promise me, that we'll start the band, next year? We'll do that song we wrote last week." The bluenette nodded excitedly, and they continued to make plans as they walked towards Demyx's house. _

_But their dream never happened. Demyx moved in with his aunt and uncle two weeks later._

_His parents had gotten into a car crash._

_Neither survived.

* * *

_

He had other friends, obviously. Axel, Roxas, even his younger brother Riku, and Axel and Roxas' younger siblings, Sora and Kairi were his good friends.

They all missed Demyx and his sister Namine.

But no one took it as hard as Zexion...

"Zexion. Are you even listening?" The bluenette was startled out his thoughts and looked up at his currently annoyed, blond friend.

"Er...sorry Roxas...what?" He said dully, face and voice void of any emotion.

"There's a talent show coming up. We can join. We've been practicing...that song..." Zexion winced as memories rushed towards him. That song was meant to be played with Demyx. But he supposed performing it at all would count for something. It was a memory, a tribute, to the hyper, water loving boy he once knew.

They were Seniors now, top of the totem pole. Zexion was still getting picke don, for being small and Emo...granted the girls loved him...but the boy hadn't ever swung that way. He had known since eighth grade.

Granted he hadn't had another crush since then either.

"Yeah...that would be fun Roxas." He tried to force some emotion into his voice, and the blond seemed to buy it, although the tall red head next to him looked puzzled.

* * *

For weeks the boys worked on the song. On drums, Axel. On Bass, Riku. Keyboard, Sora, Guitar(Electric), Roxas. And the vocals, Zexion himself.

As they practiced, Zexion sunk deeper and deeper into depression. He became quiet and sullen, ignoring the world. He became paler, more sickly looking.

He never noticed the new boy staring at him from the back of the classroom, curiosity written on his face.

* * *

Finally the day had come. The band got on stage and introduced themselves, "Fruitloops and flying monkeys" (The name had appeared after a very hyper Axel and Sora got very very very bored.)

They began to play and Zexion took the microphone, taking a deep breath. He began to sing, staring out at the crowd, but not really seeing them.

"Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly.

The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why.  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you."

By the end of the performance, the bluenette had tears streaming down his face. They had never come up with lyrics, just the melody. Zexion had wrote the lyrics himself. The boy looked down at the crowd, as if seeing them for the first time. His pale blue eyes widened when he saw beautiful sea green eyes staring up at him adoringly. With out being judged, he ran off the stage, slamming into teh oby.

"Demyx? Is...That you?" He said, his eyes lighting up for the first time in years. The blond nodded, wrapping his arms around the boy, before pulling back and looking at him. They took in each other's appearance. The blond had grown much taller, still tan. His eyes still shined. He had cut his hair into an odd mullet, and sported a raver style, much brighter than the gothic boy's skinny jeans and band tee.

"Zexy....you finished the song." Once again he pulled the smaller boy into a hug. Axel, watching from the sidelines, smiled and led the others away.

"Demyx...why are you back? You're...not going to leave again are you?" The blond shook his head.

"Zexy...I missed you so much...and you looked so sad...for the two weeks I've been here...you never paid any attention...it was like you were dead...I was scared. But then Axel recognized me and explained what had happened. Don't you ever do that to yourself again!" With that, the taller, older boy jerked the small boy's hand up and pressed his lips to a scar, before blushing and letting go. "I...sorry..."

Suddenly everything hit Zexion like a ton of bricks. He was getting a second chance. The love of his life was back. He was showing affection. The younger boy leaned up and pulled Demyx in for a kiss, smiling when he felt him respond. He pulled away slowly.

"Never again."

* * *

Sorry if that was a bit rushed, but personally I liked it, thought it was good for writing at 2 a.m. As for the band name....my randomness never ceases to amaze me. :) Cookies and glittery love for all!

I was inspired by this!

http : // www. youtube . com / watch?v=z-CO9TWjGtw&feature=PlayList&p=50DB5871E690F9FE&index=153

xxxSilvermoonxxx

Skittle

Sarah

3


End file.
